Security systems are often implemented in schools, office buildings, and government building, to list a few examples. These security systems typically include elements such as surveillance cameras, network video recorders (NVRs) that store video from the cameras, door controllers, and access control readers to provide access to restricted areas.
Generally, access control readers are used to validate users' identities and enable authorized users to access restricted areas through locked doors, for example. Typically, the access control readers are connected via a communications network to the security system's control system. When users attempt to access the restricted areas, the access control readers obtain information about the users from databases of user information. If the users are authorized to enter the restricted area, then the access control or a separate door controller unlocks the locked door for the users, in one specific example.
Recently, one trend in security systems is to deploy access control readers throughout office buildings. For example, engineers may be able to access an engineering area of the building, but they are not able to access an accounting area of the building.
Additionally, access control readers historically only included card readers. Yet, it is becoming increasingly common to add components to the access control readers such as displays, video cameras, and microphones, to list a few examples.